roblox_mufandomcom-20200215-history
Iron Legion
: "This quadrant is unsafe. Please back away. We are here to help." : ― Iron Legion droid to the Sokovian population The Iron Legion was a group of Iron Man armours and droids used primarily to guard and protect civilians when the Avengers are fighting perilous battles in populated areas. Originally, The Iron Legion was a group of Iron Man armours controlled by J.A.R.V.I.S., ranging from Marks VIII to XLI, that served as Iron Man's main combat support team when he was in need of reinforcements in battle. The first Legion was destroyed by Stark after the Battle on the Norco so he could show how much he loved Pepper Potts, however the suits would be restored during the course of the following years. The second was made sometime before the War on HYDRA, consisting of droids; however, they too were destroyed during the Ultron Offensive. History First Iron Legion Creation The Battle of New York caused Tony Stark to realise that Iron Man even with the help of War Machine might not be enough to defend the Earth from the next extraterrestrial threat. Because of this, Stark decided to make several new Iron Man armours that could be remotely controlled to assist him in any future battles. He named them the Iron Legion. Battle on the Norco Taking the battle to Aldrich Killian and his Extremis Soldiers on the freighter Norco, Stark ordered J.A.R.V.I.S. to initiate the 'House Party Protocol' - this would activate the Iron Legion hidden below his destroyed mansion and have them engage all hostile forces. During the battle, the Iron Legion sustained a few losses, but victory ultimately came to Iron Man's side. The remaining armours were all destroyed by Stark's "Clean slate" self-destruct protocol. Restoration Sometime after 2024, Tony Stark rebuilt his mansion in Malibu, California, and all of the suits that were destroyed in 2012. Second Iron Legion Creation Tony Stark made new unwearable suits inspired by the Iron Man suits and named them as the Iron Legion. They were controlled by J.A.R.V.I.S. and aided the Avengers by getting the civilians to safety to prevent any collateral damage from occurring. Some arrived during the Attack on the HYDRA Research Base, requesting the Sokovian citizens to get away from the facility the Avengers were raiding. When Stark wanted "to build an iron suit around the world", he convinced Bruce Banner to help him to create a new software, the Ultron Program. Ultron used his abilities to take control over Stark's tools to build himself a body. In the process, he also took control of the Iron Legion and used it against the Avengers. Attack on Avengers Tower While the Avengers in the Avengers Tower were celebrating and trying to lift Mjølnir, Ultron emerged to greet the heroes as he described them all as killers. Ultron beckoned the Iron Legion to attack the heroes as he watched. As the battle ensued, one of the Iron Legion drones left with the Scepter in hand. When all the Iron Legion drones were destroyed, Ultron crushed the remains of one of the drones while describing the initial confusion he had felt when he was "born". Thor immediately destroyed Ultron's body. Ultron was then heard ominously singing a phrase from "Pinocchio" as his voice died out. The robots would later serve as the blueprint for the Ultron Sentries used by the artificial intelligence. Capabilities The Iron Legion suits created after the Battle of New York have similar capabilities to the regular Iron Man armours donned by Tony Stark, though some have special abilities that only specific armours can acquire. The Iron Legion drones created during the War on HYDRA have repulsor flight capability and are armed with concussive repulsor blasts in the form of segmented bolts fired from its palm gauntlets like Iron Man. Armours First Iron Legion * Mark VIII Armour * Mark IX Armour * Mark X Armour * Mark XI Armour * Mark XII Armour * Mark XIII Armour * Mark XIV Armour * Mark XV: Sneaky Armour * Mark XVI: Nightclub Armour * Mark XVII: Heartbreaker Armour * Mark XVIII: Casanova Armour * Mark XIX: Tiger Armour * Mark XX: Python Armour * Mark XXI: Midas Armour * Mark XXII: Hotrod Armour * Mark XXIII: Shades Armour * Mark XXIV: Tank Armour * Mark XXV: Striker Armour * Mark XXVI: Gamma Armour * Mark XXVII: Disco Armour * Mark XXVIII: Jack Armour * Mark XXIX: Fiddler Armour * Mark XXX: Blue Steel Armour * Mark XXXI: Piston Armour * Mark XXXII: Romeo Armour * Mark XXXIII: Silver Centurion Armour * Mark XXXIV: Southpaw Armour * Mark XXXV: Red Snapper Armour * Mark XXXVI: Peacemaker Armour * Mark XXXVII: Hammerhead Armour * Mark XXXVIII: Igor Armour * Mark XXXIX: Gemini Armour * Mark XL: Shotgun Armour * Mark XLI: Bones Armour Second Iron Legion The second Iron Legion consisted of unwearable suits inspired by the Iron Man suits. Category:Items Category:Weapons Category:Iron Legion Category:Iron Man Armours